User blog:Mckrongs/Monster Variations
Over the Monster Hunter series' existence, there have been multiple alternate and varying forms of Monsters that may or may not be related to each other. This article shall list and define all existing variations of Monsters in the series. Subspecies Subspecies (Japanese 亜種 Ashu ) is an alternate version of a monster. These monsters are usually named for their new color—for example, Blue Yian Kut-Ku is a subspecies of Yian Kut-Ku. Subspecies are usually nearly identical to their original monsters, as, after all, they are the same species. However, they usually possess increased health and stamina, have altered weaknesses, and yield different carves. Some subspecies yield the 亜種 character on their names while some do not. Subspecies often sport new attacks and movement patterns, such as the Red Khezu's "neck swing" or the lightning attacks of the White Fatalis. Certain subspecies do in fact have altered physical features, such as the beard and larger hair spike on the Emerald Congalala, or the Diablos shell on the Plum Daimyo Hermitaur. List of Subspecies *Abiorugu, Giaorugu *Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor *Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia *Barioth, Sand Barioth *Barroth, Jade Barroth *Basarios, Basarios Subspecies *Berukyurosu, Doragyurosu *Blangonga, Copper Blangonga *Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus *Congalala, Emerald Congalala *Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Diablos, Black Diablos *Duramboros, Rust Duramboros *Espinas, Espinas Subspecies *Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox *Gore Magala, Shagaru Magara *Gravios, Black Gravios *Gypceros, Purple Gypceros *Hypnocatrice, Breeding Season Hypnocatrice *Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran *Kamu Orugaron, Midogaron *Khezu, Red Khezu *Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus *Lao-Shan Lung, Ashen Lao-Shan Lung *Lavasioth, Lavasioth Subspecies *Kirin, Kirin Subspecies *Monoblos, White Monoblos *Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga *Plesioth, Green Plesioth *Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco *Rathalos, Azure Rathalos *Rathian, Pink Rathian *Raviente, Violent Raviente *Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth *Rukodiora, Rebidiora *Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur *Tigrex, Tigrex Subspecies *Uragaan, Steel Uragaan *Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku *Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre Rare Species Rare Species (Japanese 希少種 Kishō-shu ) is List of Rare Species *Espinas, Espinas Rare Species *Hypnocatrice, Hypnocatrice Rare Species *Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus *Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga *Rathalos, Silver Rathalos *Rathian, Gold Rathian *Tigrex, Tigrex Rare Species Counterparts Monsters that seem to resemble another monster but may have much to little to no relation with the monster. Despite these monsters sharing behaviors, attack patterns and in some cases habitats, they are not classed as subspecies of each other. Some counterpart often act as the male and female versions of their species. List of Counterparts Gender Counterparts *Aruserutasu, Generu Serutasu *Diablos, Black Diablos *Kamu Orugaron, Nono Orugaron *Jaggia, Jaggi *Jaggia, Great Jaggi *Ludroth, Royal Ludroth *Lunastra, Teostra *Rathalos, Rathian *Azure Rathalos, Pink Rathian *Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian Related Counterparts *Aruganosu, Goruganosu *Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis Unrelated Counterparts *Akantor, Odibatorasu, Ukanlos *Daren Mohran, Jhen Mohran *Daren Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran *Dhuragaua, Mi Ru *Dire Miralis, Fatalis *Dire Miralis, Crimson Fatalis *Dire Miralis, White Fatalis *Gendrome, Giadrome, Iodrome, Velocidrome *Genprey, Giaprey, Ioprey, Velociprey *Great Jaggi, Great Wroggi, Great Baggi *Hermitaur, Ceanataur *Hornetaur, Altaroth *Jaggi, Baggi *Jaggia, Wroggi *Kelbi, Erupe *Lavasioth, Aruganosu *Lavasioth, Goruganosu *Monoblos, Diablos *Popo, Burukku *Vespoid, Bnahabra *White Monoblos, Black Diablos *Yian Garuga, Yian Kut-Ku *Yian Garuga, Blue Yian Kut-Ku *Zerureusu, Rathalos *Zerureusu, Azure Rathalos *Zerureusu, Silver Rathalos *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Rathian *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Pink Rathian *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Gold Rathian Juvenile and Adult Younger or older versions of monsters. List of Juvenile and Adult Monsters In-Game Juvenile and Adult Monsters *Basarios, Gravios and Black Gravios *Basarios Subspecies, Gravios and Black Gravios *Blango, Blangonga and Copper Blangonga *Bullfango, Bulldrome *Ceanataur, Shogun Ceanataur and Terra Shogun Ceanataur *Conga, Congalala and Emerald Congalala *Genprey, Gendrome *Giaprey, Giadrome *Giggi, Gigginox and Baleful Gigginox *Gore Magala, Shagaru Magara *Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur and Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Ioprey, Iodrome *Ludroth, Royal Ludroth and Purple Ludroth *Pokara, Pokaradon *Shakalaka, King Shakalaka *Uroktor, Agnaktor and Glacial Agnaktor *Velociprey, Velocidrome *Vespoid, Queen Vespoid Non-Game Canon Juvenile and Adult Monsters Monsters whom are not classified as those that can be hunted in the game but are officially juvenile and Adult Monsters in other official Media, such as Ecology Videos, Art Books and in-game Items. *Khezu Whelp (Item), Khezu and Red Khezu *Young Duramboros, Duramboros and Rust Duramboros *Young Rathalos, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos and Silver Rathalos *Young Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian and Gold Rathian *Young Rathian, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos and Silver Rathalos *Young Rathian, Rathian, Pink Rathian and Gold Rathian HC List of HC Monsters Velocidrome, Yain Kut-Ku, Blue Yain Kut-Ku, Gypceros, Hypnocatrice, Hypnock Ashu, Bulldrome, Congalala, Blangonga, Rajang, Gogomoa, Daimyo Zazami, Shogun Gizami, Plesioth, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Monoblos, Diablos, Black Diablos, Gravios, Basarios, Yain Garuga, Espinas, Brown Espinas, Berukyurosu, Doragyurosu, Khezu, Red Khezu, Tigrex, Gurenzeburu, Dhuragaua, Akantor, Odhibatorasu, Goruganosu, Aruganosu, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Teostra, Chameleos and Kirin. Unknown List of Unknown Monsters *Mi Ru *Black Flying Wyvern Miscellaneous *Diablos, One Horned Diablos *Deviljho, Savage Deviljho *Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora *Rajang, Golden Rajang *Thunderbug (Item), Great Thunderbug, Stygian Zinogre Thunderbugs *Yian Garuga, One Eyed Scarred Yian Garuga *Different Bnahabra Wing colors *Different Slagtoth colors Category:Blog posts